La Confesion
by Simorgh
Summary: Akane anota su confesion en un diario... que ocurre en su mente? el amor surge y prevalece


**La confesión**

**AKANE TENDOU:**

Hoy he decidido comenzar un diario, porque a veces necesito hablar de cosas, o pensar en cosas que nadie debe saber. Así que ésta es mi vida, hasta el día de hoy, y que esto me sirva de lección y recordatorio para el futuro.

Me llamo Akane Tendou, tengo 20 años y soy la menor de la familia. Por eso soy la que menos recuerda a nuestra madre. Yo era muy pequeña cuando todo ocurrió, cuando ella se fue. Solo recuerdo el vacío, la soledad, y el llanto de mi familia. Papá suele llorar por todo, pero esa vez, lloró sangre, tal era su dolor.

Mis hermanas rápidamente asumieron los papeles de ama de casa y proveedora, por que mi padre estaba demasiado mal para darse cuenta de que necesitabamos quién nos cuidara, si, hubo gente bienintencionada, pero nadie suplía el vacío de nuestra madre.

Solo yo no tenía un papel… solo yo estaba de más, no siempre sería la "pequeña Akane" tarde o temprano crecería, y no tenía idea de que podría hacer por mi familia. Y hasta hace poco, creí haber encontrado ese lugar que me correspondía… pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos.

A veces tengo recuerdos fugaces de mi madre, por ejemplo, las veo claramente a ella, y a una muy joven Kasumi, en la cocina, preparando nuevas recetas, y enseñándola a ser la fabulosa cocinera que ahora es. Y me veo a mi misma intentándolo infructuosamente. Veo el dulce rostro de mi madre diciéndome: "mi pequeña, no te preocupes, si esto no se te dá, ya encontrarás algo… Kasumi nació para esto, cada quién tiene una función en el mundo querida mía!", y yo le sonrío, y la abrazo, y me voy de la cocina, a jugar con mis amigas. O veo a una sumamente concentrada Nabiki, haciendo cuentas, mientras mamá fruncía el ceño al ver los extraños negocios que su hija hacía… pero tratando de ver el lado positivo "tal vez llegue a ser una gran empresaria… tiene ese espíritu". Y yo me seguía sintiendo igual, sin un lugar, sin un papel.

Entonces me enamoré de mi doctor… bueno, del doctor de la familia… pero el ama a Kasumi desde que tengo uso de razón. En esa época me dejé crecer el cabello… muchos creen que fue por imitar a Kasumi, para ganarme el corazón de Tofú… pero no es así. La verdad es que me sentía fea, poco femenina, tardé mucho para desarrollarme, a mi edad mis hermanas ya eran unas bellezas, y yo seguía pareciendo un chico bonito. Me había dedicado a las Artes Marciales desde que mamá murió, como una forma de desahogo… y por que tengo bien presente lo que mi madre me dijo, apenas una semana antes de morir:

-"Ya no te preocupes, querida mía, tu estas en la búsqueda de una personalidad, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que tu serás la que defienda el honor y el apellido de la familia, mejor vive con esa paz, y sé feliz, que eso es lo único que me importa"

Así que aparte de no parecer mujer, era bastante ruda. Llegué a creerme la mejor, por que siempre vencía a mis oponentes… bueno, a los normales. Hasta que llegó Él… y con él, llegaron todos esos fenómenos de las Artes marciales… y simplemente yo quedé como una mortal más, del montón… otra vez. Y mi cabello, que era lo único que me enorgullecía de mi persona, tarde o temprano tenía que acabar. Igual que todo en la vida.

Cuando papá nos informó respecto al famoso "compromiso", realmente me aterroricé… el solo hecho de imaginar a una de mis hermanas casada con un desconocido, ¡sobre todo a Kasumi, ella esta tan enamorada de Tofu… pero las cosas no sucedieron así. Me designaron a mí como la prometida. Me molesté muchísimo, por que no podía creer que mis hermanas fueran capaces de hacerme eso. Pero entonces mi padre hizo mención al apellido familiar, y como éste joven nos traería honor. Solo me quejé, pero ya no lo rechacé. Como dijo mi madre… tal vez esa era mi obligación.

Lo tremendo fue que no llegó un chico, sino una linda chica pelirroja. Me cayó muy bien, y hasta cierto punto me identifiqué con ella. La habían comprometido esperando que en la familia hubiese un hombre, bueno, claro, eso fue lo que yo creí al inicio. Cuando llegó, todos la trataron como a un bicho raro, como si el hecho de ser una chica tuviese algo de increíble. Se le notaba a la legua que se sentía desubicada y preocupada. Me hizo sentir ternura por ella. En ese momento le tomé cariño.

Por eso la invité a entrenar conmigo. ¡Y vaya sorpresa tan grande, ella era simplemente f-a-b-u-l-o-s-a, yo jamás llegaría a su nivel, y me sentí feliz de poder tener una amiga así. Le confesé mi terrible "secreto" a voces, y mi temor:

-"Que bueno que eres una chica, no me gustaría haber perdido frente a un chico, de esta manera!"

A ella le cambió la mirada, pero nada dijo. Entonces salimos del dojo, y todo lo demás comenzó a ocurrir de modo intempestuoso… sin aviso… sin salida.

Poco después descubrí la gran verdad… Era un hombre con una maldición debido a las lagunas de Jusenkyo. Me había vencido un hombre, con tanta facilidad, que ni siquiera una sola ocasión había logrado rozarle. Y era obvio que no se estaba esforzando nada. Nos vimos desnudos en el baño, por que yo no sabía que ya se había transformado. Fue un golpe. Debo reconocer, que pasados unos minutos, me quedé pensando, impresionada, en ese muchacho… Sí que es atractivo! Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, y en general es magnífico… como un caballo salvaje… como su nombre.

Las cosas entre mi "prometido" y yo, no han sido fáciles. En realidad no me enamoré de él en mucho tiempo, por que me sentía ultrajada. Pero no podía evitar quererle como a un gran amigo. Siempre me cuidaba, en realidad es fuerte, y valiente, se exponía por mí, y en varias ocasiones, incluso usó su propio cuerpo para cubrirme y recibir él los golpes. Teníamos constantes discusiones. Yo tengo el carácter explosivo, pero él, por culpa del entrenamiento del que fue objeto, puede ser simplemente intolerable. Tiene un orgullo tan grande, que si pudiésemos verlo como una nube, cubriría toda la galaxia, si bien nos vá. Puede ser muy irreflexivo al hablar, y muchas veces me lastima. Aunque sé que en muchas ocasiones, la intolerable soy yo. Es duro ser insignificante de nuevo.

Sobre todo con las prometidas. Por más que aparente que me ha elegido a mí, no se las quita de encima. No son tanto celos, como mi orgullo. Se suponía que ese era mi papel ahora, el modo en el que apoyaría a la familia. Y él nunca quiere decirles simplemente que no. Alejarlas de su vida. Y tanta cosa, ha puesto en riesgo la mía en tantas ocasiones. Lo malo, es que estoy tan acostumbrada a que él me proteja, que ya ni siquiera me asusto cuando algo malo pasa. Y ahora también me tiene que cuidar de ellas… un montón de mujeres! Eso si que me ofende profundamente. Porque, ¿acaso no era yo la más fuerte de la ciudad, parece que ya ni entro en el cuadro de honor, esas gentes pueden saltar hasta 5 o 6 metros, lanzan bolas de energía, sacan armas de su ropa interior, y se convierten en animales… entre otras cosas. Yo solo soy yo. Y como decía mi prometido "marimacho, fea y poco femenina". Contra esas bellezas, yo solo me puedo encoger de hombros. Y en una de esas peleas, perdí mi cabello. Un chico, al que le dicen el "eternamente perdido", peleaba con un cordel, o algo así. De un rápido giro, rebanó lo que me había tardado años en tener. No supe que hacer. Ambos hombres se preocuparon mucho. Pudieron haberme cortado la cabeza, o un brazo… o qué sé yo. Por suerte solo fue el pelo… mi pelo… y fui a casa, con mi famoso prometido siguéndome, preocupado, y Kasumi casi se infarta al verme de esa guisa. Nunca más me volví a dejar crecer el cabello. Al menos no igual.

Otro detalle de valor. Gracias a su llegada, y a que se corrió la voz de que era mi prometido, que era invencible, y sobre todo, que me iba a defender, me dejaron en paz. Todas la mañanas era una lucha sin cuartel para evitar a los pretendientes… no creo que estuvieran enamorados de mí, pero como Kuno Tatewaki "el relámpago azul" como el mismo ridículamente se hace llamar, lanzó el reto, para ver quién se quedaba conmigo, duré meses sin poder llegar en paz a mis clases. Una vez que él observó lo que pasaba, simplemente me dijo que era fuerte. Debo confesar que en cierto modo, esos "combates" me gustaban. Me hacían entrenar duro, y sobre todo, me sentía especial, como si ya no fuera fea. Aunque solo fuera por un reto lanzado por un loco. Ahora tampoco los tengo.

Muchas veces han creído que estoy celosa, que estaba muy enamorada, pero como ya lo dije antes, no era así, aprendí a querer a Ranma (haciendo un recuento, es la primera vez que menciono su nombre) poco a poco. En ocasiones tiene detalles realmente amables. Creo que más bien, al inicio me sentía dolida por la cuestión del compromiso sin amor. Luego me dolía el orgullo… o el ego, por lo que conté antes. Luego me dí cuenta de que empezaba a quererle, cuando me percaté de mi profunda preocupación por él, de nuestras conversaciones a través de la ventana de mi cuarto, de cuando él entraba para algo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo diferente que era cuando estábamos solos. Me permitió un vislumbre a lo que sería una vida a su lado. Creo que todo inició realmente cuando su fobia a los gatos lo transformó en una especie de animal, y solo yo pude calmarle. Me dí cuenta de que era importante en su vida. Que confiaba en mí. Tanto como yo en él.

Empecé a valorar los detalles. Sé perfectamente lo difícil que le resulta; esta acostumbrado a vivir con su padre, a pelear hasta por la comida, y la verdad, su padre no es una muy buena influencia que digamos. Pero, si a pesar de esto, el tiene en el fondo, esos sentimientos, y esas cualidades; supongo que una mano amorosa podría sacar lo mejor de su espíritu. No lo sé. Una ocasión, me confesó que me amaba. Yo casi estaba muerta, pero al oírle, mi corazón volvió a latir. Entonces supe la razón de todo. Y entonces mi "deber" lo que yo creía mi obligación, mi única utilidad, darle honor a mi familia casándome con este guerrero invencible, inconmovible, se convirtió en algo mas íntimo. Se convirtió en una ilusión.

Y entonces ocurrió. La ya tan cacareada boda. Que no alcanzó a terminarse. Por agua mágica de Jusenkyo, que podía transformar a Ranma en hombre, para siempre. Por eso la boda se volvió un desastre, y se canceló. Yo decidí bloquearme. El dolor de saberme enamorada, pero no completamente correspondida fue demasiado grande. Ver como mi "amado" me dejaba para irse histérico tras el agua, el día de nuestra boda, fue un golpe extremadamente doloroso. ¿Tal vez por que yo, por nada me hubiese ido, el león cree que todos son de su condición, dice el refrán; yo creía que él se quedaría hasta el final a mi lado. Pero un barril de agua lo apartó de mí.

Poco después se disculpó, y en teoría hicimos las paces. Pero decidí alejarlo de mi corazón, y me lancé con la misma determinación de mi infancia, a estudiar una carrera, y a perfeccionarme en el Arte. Al mismo tiempo, porque, si algo he tenido en la vida, es suerte. Ahora vamos a la misma universidad. Él, como es lógico se inscribió en Ciencias del Deporte… es todo un atleta, y es sumamente popular. Yo me fui a Psicología, para tratar de entenderme a mi misma, y a ayudar a los demás a superar pérdidas tan trágicas como las mías. Y tengo muchos pretendientes. De la noche a la mañana, me he convertido en una mujer. Ya no me veo poco atractiva o fea, y supongo que eso es lo que les proyecto a los demás.

Casi acabamos, pues las carreras son cortas, el tiempo transcurre, y ninguno de los dos ha salido con nadie más. Incluso puedo decir que hemos cambiado mucho. Ahora Ranma parece otro, mas maduro, acepta su maldición con bastante buen humor…según el dice, que, mientras no tenga que pasar por esas "cosas de mujeres tan espantosas" por su parte esta bien…ahora puede controlar el cambio, y tiene manera de impedirlo de vez en cuando… esa es otra historia… pero ahora creo que es mas hombre de lo que nunca fue. Ahora si somos amigos de verdad. Nos contamos todo, nos tenemos fé, él ya se ha disculpado conmigo cienmil veces por lo de la boda. El caso es que pienso que fue lo mejor. ¡Éramos tan jóvenes, ¿Que clase de vida sería, ahora hemos crecido, conocimos mundo, maduramos, aprendimos a convivir, por fin renegó a sus otras prometidas, y éstas se fueron, con muchos recelos, y amenazas, pero ninguna ha vuelto.

Y creo que lo mas Importante de todo…

Hicimos el amor

No fue un accidente, pero tampoco fue planeado. Nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros, pero me temo que pronto pasará a ser del dominio público… me temo que estoy embarazada.

Como dije antes, las cosas entre nosotros mejoraron increíblemente. Ya ambos somos adultos, y pensamos como debe de ser. Él ya no teme al hecho de que lo vean conmigo, o si tiene algún detalle… o a decirme lo que siente. Un día, hace mes y medio, llovía mucho, íbamos por la calle, y la tormenta nos alcanzó directamente… corrimos y nos metimos primero bajo el techo de una tienda. Discutíamos sobre que hacer. Ahora, creo que no lo había comentado, Ranma tiene una casa pequeña cerca de la universidad. Aveces algunos de sus compañeros se reúnen ahí para divertirse. Pero sigue siendo parte de la familia Tendou. Pues el punto es que su casa estaba muy cerca… podíamos llegar y secarnos, y esperar tranquilamente. Acepté. Cuando íba a salir corriendo, él me detuvo, así, bajo la lluvia helada, me pegó contra él con un brazo, con la otra mano me tomó el rostro, y me besó… yo no sabía que supiera besar así. Nunca lo habíamos hecho, al fin de cuentas. Y aquello fue tan perfecto, que casi no podíamos esperar a llegar a su casa y terminar lo comenzado. Casi a cada segudo él se detenía a besarme, la ventaja es que casi no había gente en la calle, y los que pasaban iban tan apurados que no se detenían a observarnos.

Al fin llegamos. Y ocurrió. Realmente es bueno, y es dulce, todo lo que hizo fue con tanto cuidado, que nunca me lastimó o me asustó. De hecho fue tan extremadamente amoroso, que cada vez que pienso en ello solo puedo sonreír. Dice Kasumi que tengo cara de enamorada todo el tiempo. Creo que ella sospecha algo. Al principio tuve celos. Creí que ya había practicado con alguien. Pero Ranma me sacó del error. Solo hacía lo que le nacía, estaba sumamente nervioso, y preocupado de que me doliese mucho, de no hacerlo bien. Investigó mucho (Kasumi en una fuente inagotable de conocimientos), y al fin se decidió. En esa tormenta, se decidió a ponerle fin a nuestra hermosa amistad. La convirtió en el amor apasionado que ambos necesitábamos.

Llegamos a su casa, mojados, temblorosos, en los últimos metros él ya no pudo contener mas su transformación, así que llegamos dos chicas empapadas hasta los huesos, y riendo ruidosamente. Al fin, encendió la chimenea, y fue por algunas cosas. Al principio creí que iba por ropa seca…lo cual me desilusionó porque yo quería otra cosa. Pero solo regresó con un par de toallas limpias, y ya convertido en hombre otra vez. Cuando iba a secarme, vino hacia mí. De nuevo, no me lo esperaba. No me preguntó nada, solamente me dijo, con mucha calma, pero con la voz ronca, que tenía que quitarme la ropa mojada o enfermaría. Me desvistió lentamente, y luego lo hizo él. No se por qué no me pidió que yo lo hiciera, supongo que notó mi rubor. Sinceramente, ver ese soberbio cuerpo de nuevo, me provocó más pensamientos impuros de los que había tenido en toda mi vida. Cuando me abrazó, sentí por primera vez, que tenía mi lugar en el mundo, que había encontrado mi puesto y mi papel, mi amada obligación. No imaginaba la sensación de los cuerpos juntos, de los besos, no imaginaba nada… no tenia idea. Y cuando me llevó en brazos a la cama, solo pude suspirar, sin dudas, sin preguntas; solo le ofrecí mi corazón, y él lo tomó, pero en el lugar donde estaba el mío, puso su propio corazón.

Lo hicimos varias veces desde entonces, siempre con el mismo amor, siempre con los corazones latiendo al unísono. Pero hace como una semana caí en la cuenta. Que "esas cosas de mujeres tan espantosas" no me había pasado aún. Comencé a echarla en falta un lunes, en la escuela, mientras conversábamos un grupito de amigas. Todas hablaban del noviazgo de Ranma y su servidora. Decían lo bien que nos veíamos juntos, lo cariñoso que era él. Luego, por alguna razón desconocida, una de ellas comentó algo sobre los cólicos, que se la acentuaban durante la época de frío… todas apoyaron el comentario… y entonces lo supe.

He estado dándole vueltas toda la semana. No se como decírselo. Todos los días se me acerca y me pregunta que tengo. Me vé taciturna, supongo que debo apresurarme, pero primero quiero hacerme una prueba. No es tan fácil como alguna vez llegué a creer. Él se nota preocupadísimo, ansioso. Me abraza todo el tiempo, como si quisiera absorber mis problemas por su piel. Así es él, siempre tratando de cuidarme, de resolverme la vida. Si supiera. En cierto modo tengo miedo de su reacción; todo el tiempo me digo a mi misma que va a estar bien, que nos va a aceptar. Y luego pienso que tal vez lo haga por honor y obligación. Y otra vez me pongo a llorar. Así que mañana a primera hora iré a hacerme el examen, antes de que nadie me vea y note a donde voy. Luego ya pensaré que hacer. Cada cosa a su tiempo.

_**Lunes 15 de Enero de 2004**_

Positivo.

Positivo…

Ya no puedo rodear más la situación. Tiene que saberlo, y yo tengo que ir al médico para los cuidados pertinentes. Tengo pavor. Necesito sus brazos y su apoyo tanto!. ¿Que les voy a decir en casa?. Mis hermanas ya tienen hijos, pero ellas ya están casadas. Kasumi, como es lógico, con Tofu… y Nabiki, increíblemente no se casó con Kuno, sino que conoció a un joven en la universidad, Masami, joven sin esa abundancia económica que ella solía buscar, pero guapo e inteligente, y sobre todo muy trabajador. Se casaron rapidísimo, y tienen una pequeña empresa de consultoría de negocios y marketing. Se oye importante.Les va bien juntos, se adoran y tienen una niña, Moeka, hermosa nena de dos años, tan viva e inteligente como su madre… pero idéntica a su padre. Kasumi, para sorpresa de todos, tuvo gemelos, tienen tres años ahora, dos niños, uno obviamente va a ser chef, por que todo lo que le interesa es la cocina, y el otro parece que será un joven muy noble… por que no parece interesarle nada… pero creo que nos excedemos con él… solo tiene tres añitos!...

Estoy divagando. Así me la he pasado, no puedo concentrarme en nada, Lo peor es que tengo que presentar mi tesis la próxima semana, y no he podido finalizarla. Tengo que hablar con Ranma lo más pronto posible… hoy mismo.

**RANMA SAOTOME:**

No sé por que Akane ya no continuó su diario. Pero me ha dejado leerlo, así que le pedí su permiso para escribir mi propia experiencia en él. Y que nos sirva de lección y recordatorio para el futuro… como dijo ella, se oye bien.

Me llamo Ranma Saotome, tengo 20 años, y soy experto en combate estilo libre. En realidad soy el mejor que existe. Desde muy pequeño fui llevado por mi padre a un viaje de entrenamiento, así que me crié en los caminos, bosques y campos de buena parte del mundo, pero nunca conocí los brazos abrigadores de una mujer, ni el cariño de una madre, o la sensación de una cama tibia y un techo al que pudiera llamar hogar. Hasta el día que llegué a la casa Tendou, comprometido con una de las hijas del señor Soun.

Poco antes de éste último viaje, fuimos a las lagunas de Jusenkyo a entrenar. Mi padre no habla ni lee chino, así que lo que hizo fue por pura y sublime ignorancia. Y de esa estupidez, nació mi maldición, y la de él. El es un tonto panda cuando se moja. Yo una… una… mujer. Duele. Pero he aprendido a vivir con ello.

Cuando llegamos, fue en nuestro estado transformado, yo chica, él panda. Resulta que ya habían decidido quién sería mi chica. Se oye raro, pero así fue, así que la menor de ellas, la hermosa Akane fue la elegida. Y me enamoré como un loco de ella desde el momento que me sonrió. Todos me trataron como si hubiese sido un bicho raro, como si ser mujer fuese algo terrible que yo hubiera hecho en estado alcoholizado o algo así. Pero ella no, ella me miró con ternura, y me invitó a acompañarla a entrenar. Me dí cuenta que era buena, tiene la fortaleza, pero le faltaba entrenamiento de un buen sensei. Realmente, ser golpeado por ella, equivale a que te atropelle un camión, pero por eso nunca me dejé golpear. Cuando me confesó que no soportaría ser vencida por un chico, me dolió el alma, pero no pude decirle la verdad. Hasta la vez del baño.

No sabía que yo era hombre, así que se metió a la ducha estando yo allí. La vi desnuda, y realmente me impactó. Después quise negarlo, pero en mi mente le he dado tantas vueltas a esa imagen!. Desde ese día, a pesar de nuestras continuas peleas, y repetitivos alegatos de que no deseábamos casarnos, he tratado de estar a su lado, y de cuidarla. No me dí cuenta plena de ello hasta la vez del Neko Haten. Perdí el control, y solo ella pudo calmarme, yo creía que lo que yo hacía por ella era solo por mi dignidad. Pero no, al parecer mi lado animal sabe más lo que deseo que yo mismo.

Tuvimos muchos enfrentamientos con un número igual de locos oponentes, pero siempre juntos, la protejo sin pensar, no soportaría que nada le pasara. Pero no fuí capaz de abrirle mi corazón por más que lo intenté. Pasamos juntos muchas cosas. Lo de las prometidas es una historia algo difícil. No sabía como rechazarlas, es como si en el fondo no quisiera herir a nadie. Nunca he querido hacerlo, quisiera que ellas entendieran que no las amo, y que quiero ser su amigo. Si me dieran la oportunidad yo sería el mejor amigo del mundo, pero nadie me la daba. Pero tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de mis sentimientos por mi prometida legítima, la que me fue dada antes de nacer siquiera. La que amo.

Y no quiero repetir la historia, así que voy directo a los hechos. Por poco y pierdo a mi amor, y eso me hubiera matado a mi. Le confesé mis sentimientos, y ella volvió del mas allá, pero después no pude sostener mis palabras. Aún así ella me conoce bien, y sabe que si lo dije, es por que era verdad. Y ocurrió lo de la boda. Nunca me lo he perdonado, al principio creí que tenía una buena razón. Mi prometida. ¿Como es que te casas con alguien que la mitad del tiempo es mujer? ¿Con la que nunca podrás besarte en una playa, por que sería harto morboso para los demás, ver a dos mujeres haciéndolo, ¿como podría ella dormir conmigo, ¿Le agradaría hacer el amor?... tantas dudas.

El temor de asquearla me hizo estúpido, y la dejé ahí, en plena boda, para ir a pelear por un poco del agua mágica. Pero no la conseguí. Y también la perdí a ella. Por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Crecimos, y ella alejó su corazón y sus pensamientos de mí. Al ver esto, el temor de perderla por completo me hizo entrar en razón. Despedí a las otras "prometidas", y por raro que parezca, no me dolió en lo más mínimo, no me importaron las lágrimas, ni las amenazas ni los chantajes. Solo me importaba recuperar a Akane. Era hora de entrar a la universidad, y yo solo había decidido que entraría a la que ella eligiera, así tuviera que estudiar Física Nuclear, lo haría por estar cerca de ella. Gracias a Dios eligió Psicología, en una escuela donde también había Ciencias del Deporte. Vamos a varias clases de tronco común juntos, y lo demás se pasa rápido. También he cambiado respecto a mis sentimientos y como demostrarlos. Tengo un compañero, que ahora es mi amigo, Hattori, que debió haber sido Buda, o un santo en su vida pasada, por que es el ser mas sabio que jamás haya conocido. Una ocasión que me vio observando a Akane reír, me dijo simplemente:

"¿No has pensado amigo mío, que tal vez, demostrar tu hombría, es ser capaz de demostrarle a la mujer que amas, tu sentimientos, los detalles y las demostraciones de afecto no te hacen menos, hombre… al contrario…bueno, siempre y cuando se los hagas a una mujer, ¿verdad?..."

Jamás me habían dicho algo tan simple y tan directo. Y tenía tanta razón. Así que desde ese día me acerqué a ella, y nos hicimos amigos de verdad. Empecé a confiarle todas mis cosas, y ella, como el alma pura y bondadosa que es, me abrió su corazón sin reservas, y el amor volvió a florecer como por arte de magia. Me gustaba tocarla, a veces solo alguna caricia, oler su pelo, o abrazarla cuando lloraba. Me gustaba llevarla del brazo, mientras reíamos al llegar a algún lugar. Es más, aprendí a disfrutar las salidas de compras… por que eso de verla modelarme la ropa, ¡si que era ardiente!. Claro que ella nunca se imaginó la clase de pervertidos pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente cada vez que salía del vestidor con algo pequeño y ajustado…o largo y elegante… para mi era lo mismo, me la imaginaba como aquella vez de la ducha.

Y entonces me percaté de que la deseaba mucho. La amaba con desesperación, pero nunca me había atrevido a besarla, ni mucho menos a insinuarle nada. Un día Kasumi (mi otro ángel de la guarda), me tomó del brazo, y me llevó aparte. Me dijo un montón de cosas sobre el dojo (del cual me hacía cargo desde los 17 años) y sobre Akane. Y luego me preguntó a quemarropa si alguna vez pensaba llevar la relación a su consumación. Vaya que me desestabilizó. Me dijo que todos habían notado la forma en que nos llevábamos, pero que ella y Tofu, su esposo ahora, también habían notado el fuego de mi mirada. ¿Que estaba esperando, ¿una hoja de permiso o algo así?... entonces le expuse mis dudas, y mis temores. No en vano te casas con un médico. Me lo explicó todo tan dulcemente y tan claro, que cuando salí de esa habitación, sabía exactamente que hacer y como. Ya solo faltaba encontrar el momento.

Y entonces, como dice mi amada Akane… entonces ocurrió… Una tormenta nos atrapó camino a la casa Tendou; mientras nos protegíamos bajo el techo exterior de un negocio, ella se rió de tal manera, que mi corazón casi explota. Y no podía esperar más. Un hombre de 20 años, virgen, es una especie en vías de extinción… voluntaria. Le propuse ir a mi casa, casa que compré en espera de esta oportunidad. La acondicioné de manera que ella se sintiera feliz. En esa ocasión había un buen pretexto, y ¡aceptó!. Cuando salimos corriendo para llegar a casa, la observé bien, mojada, el pelo pegado al rostro por el agua, las pestañas llenas de gotitas, la sonrisa que abarcaba todo mi mundo… solo pude detenerla, y acercarme a ella para besarla como siempre había deseado. Me importó poco si nos veían, además ahora puedo contener mi transformación por algun tiempo. Así que no existía la posibilidad de ver a dos chicas en pleno beso en la calle. Eso si hubiese sido feo.

Casi a punto de llegar no pude contener más el cambio. El agua estaba realmente helada. Así que cuando llegamos íbamos riendonos como dos locas despistadas. Pero en cuanto pisé la entrada algo se removió en mí. Rápidamente encendí fuego, y fui por algo para secarnos. Ella se quedó frente a la chimenea, esperándome. Primero fui al grifo del agua caliente, para cambiarme. Luego fui por dos toallas. Por un momento dudé, no sabía que pensaría. Tal vez se asustaría, o enojaría… o huiría. Pero era mejor morir en el intento, que no haberlo intentado siquiera. Salí, y nos vimos a los ojos. Supe que ella no me rechazaría. Así que me le acerqué, y no recuerdo bien que le dije, pero busque una excusa creíble de por que debía desvestirla. Lo hice con cuidado, no quería abrumarla. Me lo permitió todo. No quise pedirle que me ayudara a desnudarme, por que sentí que estaba mas atemorizada que yo, así que tomé esa responsabilidad, de modo que ella me viera, y se fuera sintiendo en confianza. El modo en que me miró, cuando al fin estuve frente a ella tal como vine al mundo, me sacó de toda duda. Yo solo podía comérmela con la mirada. La abracé y la besé de nuevo. Me dejó hacer. La llevé a la cama, y nos dejamos llevar. Tenía tanto miedo a lastimarla. Ella era virgen, y aunque cooperó mucho, nunca perdí el miedo a hacerle daño, sabía que era necesario, al menos por esa vez, por eso continué, pero no encontraba la forma de confortarla, de hacer que se sintiera bien. Al fin, la tuve dormida en mis brazos, y por primera vez, me sentí completo, ya no me hacía falta nada, ni siquiera quitarme esta tan mencionada maldición. Y nuestra relación se volvió completamente formal y seria. Yo iba por ella, la tomaba de la mano al salir de clases, paseábamos los fines de semana, le daba flores y regalos, nos besábamos continuamente. Y sí, lo hacíamos tan seguido como podíamos.

Hace una semana, ella empezó a ponerse rara. Estuve asustado cada minuto del día, pero no me decía nada. Una vez, cuando íba por ella, me detuve antes de dar vuelta al pasillo, por que oí su voz conversando con unas amigas. En realidad iba a darle tiempo a platicar con ellas, por que desde que éramos novios formales, casi todo su tiempo lo pasaba conmigo, y supuse que extrañaría esas charlas de mujeres. Y fue cuando oí lo demás. Cólicos. Cambios, esas espantosas cosas de mujeres a las que tanto les temía. Pero Akane no. Yo siempre sabía cuando estaba así. Lo discernía de su conducta y su humor. Nunca se dio cuenta por que yo nunca lo mencioné, pero tan cerca y tan enamorado estaba de ella, que notaba cualquier pequeño detalle de su persona, y esa fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí a distinguir. Y resulta que hacía más de un mes que no le había pasado. Y me senti tan eufórico que por poco salgo corriendo a abrazarla… me contuve por que razoné después que eso hubiera sido dañino para ella. Así que me limité a seguirla en silencio. Sigo siendo un maestro en el Arte. Ni siquiera se percataba de mi presencia. Entonces, un día fue a un laboratorio. Al mediodía salió antes por los resultados. En esta ocasión no pude escaparme de la clase, por que estaba castigado por romper accidentalmente la pared del auditorio. Estaba tan distraído que cuando metí un gol, arranque la portería, y la pelota salió disparada hacia la rectoría… con todo y pared, y postes, y anexos.

En cuanto pude, salí corriendo a buscarla. Entonces una de sus amigas me dijo que me había dejado el recado de que me esperaba donde siempre. Donde siempre. En casa. Nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegué, ella me esperaba sentada en silencio… había estado llorando. Me asusté mucho, por que pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido. Me abrazó tremblorosa, y yo casi sentí mi corazón sangrar. Entonces me lo dijo.

Esta embarazada.

Positivo.

Está en estado de pánico, y en el laboratorio le dijeron que tiene que ir al médico, para ver que cuidados debe llevar. Solo alcancé a gritar de alegría. La besé tanto que casi la ahogo. Luego me contuve por que no quería hacerles daño, ni a ella, ni a mi hijo… a mi hijooo! O hija!... Dios, que hermoso se oye. Entonces me dijo que tenía miedo de mi reacción. Por favor, como si no supiera que la amo más que a nada en esta tierra. Soy tan feliz que quiero salir de inmediato a contárselo a todo el mundo. Ahora ella también sonríe, y me mira con unos ojos de amor, que casi puedo sentir el calor en mi piel.

Pero me controlo y le digo que tenemos que ir al médico. Hay que cuidarla bien. Después iremos a casa a decírselo a la familia.

Fuimos, y nos dice que tiene cinco semanas, ya esta formado, y se mueve mucho… no lo podemos creer. Así que vamos a casa, y después de la algarabía general, se decide que la boda será en quince días, una boda sencilla y privada, solo con los amigos mas cercanos. No queremos ningún problema que la pueda alterar, por mí, no quisiera que la quemara el sol, o que el aire la azotara, pero dicen que exagero.

Al fin de cuentas, creo que ella merece todos los cuidados que le pueda dar. Tan solo de pensar en todo el dolor que le provoqué en el pasado. Todas las veces que salí con mis cosas, los problemas con las prometidas, con mis oponentes. Y el pobre de Ryoga, tanto que luchó conmigo por ella. Ahora doy gracias de que tengamos una relación tan hermosa, solo me interesa que seamos felices, que estemos en paz. Siempre habrá enemigos que combatir, amigos que ayudar, pero ahora lo haremos con la paz de saber que nos amamos, y que nada nos separará.

Me voy, por que creo que tiene náuseas de nuevo, tengo que ir a cuidarla. Otro día continuaré escribiendo. Soy el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

**Kasumi Tendou:**

Ranma algo me comentó respecto a lo que estaban escribiendo, así, que quiero poner mi granito de arena. No he leído el diario de los muchachos, y no lo haré, pero pensé que era un bonito detalle escribir esto y luego dejárselos en el cajón de sus tesoros, para que luego lo leyeran y lo incluyeran en su librito.

Para todos fue una sorpresa… menos para mí. Al fin, estos muchachitos se animaron a hacer las cosas bien. Lo noté por la cara de mi hermana, siempre en un etéreo estado de ensoñación, vivía suspirando, y sonriendo. Un rostro así, solo puede tenerlo una mujer enamorada, y bien correspondida. El que si nos sorprendió a todos, fue mi cuñado. El siempre fue bastante serio e inconmovible en sus sentimientos. Las pocas veces que dejó ver algo de su corazón, fue cuando mi hermana estaba en riesgo. Y de pronto se volvió el novio ideal. Creo que tanto sus padres como nosostros no nos esperábamos eso de él. Al menos no en público. La llamaba "pequeña" y "amor". Y así la sigue llamando.

Akane ha pasado los tres primeros meses bastante bien, y bastante mal. Bastante bien por que es una mujercita muy sana, y ella y el bebé van perfectamente. Ranma, mi pobre hermanito, esta demasiado eufórico, a veces parece que ni tocara el piso al caminar. Demasiado feliz. Lo cual nos hace felices a todos. Aunque en ocasiones se pone insoportable. No quiere que le dé el sol a mi hermanita, o se molesta por que el aire corre con demasiada fuerza. O el agua no tiene exactamente los 36°C ideales, o cosas así. Pero lo entendemos y lo soportamos. Es un hombre enamorado hasta la exageración, y demasiado satisfecho.

Bastante mal, por que las náuseas y los vómitos casi hacen que pierda su oportunidad de graduarse. Apenas si terminó la tesis. Ahora trabaja con mi esposo en la clínica. Ranma está de acuerdo, por que así, mi querido Tofú, puede vigilarla todo el tiempo.

Mi joven cuñado se dedica a enseñar, ahora tiene muchos alumnos, gracias a su fama de invencible, que ha recorrido fronteras. Tiene alumnos extranjeros incluso. Gana bien, y tiene a mi hermana muy consentida.

Poco a poco se va a acercando la fecha del parto. Akane luce hermosísima con esa pancita, y Ranma se la pasa hablándole al bebé todo el tiempo. Va a ser niño. A ninguno de los dos les importaba que fuese, solo querían que estuviera sanito y completo. Pero ahora hay un heredero de la dinastía Saotome de combate estilo libre. Después llegarán las pequeñas guerreras. Mis hijos se la pasan indagando respecto a la panza de su tía. Y mi padre llora a diario de felicidad. El siempre llora, de todas maneras. Nabiki ya hizo tratos con la mejor clínica de la ciudad, para que nuestra hermanita tenga la mejor atención posible. Ella tambien esta muy ilusionada con este bebé, que al fin rompe con todo el pasado, y el dolor, y los problemas que toda esta familia tuvo que pasar, para que estos dos jóvenes tontos, aceptaran sus sentimientos.

Hoy es otro día, amanece claro y bonito, son los primeros días de septiembre, y a Akane le falta muy poco. Al parecer se ha adelantado, pues siente contracciones continuamente. Ranma parece que se va a desmayar, mi padre si se desmaya. Mi hermana corre a buscar a mi esposo, y yo cuido de la joven futura madre en el suelo. Si, ya empieza el trabajo de parto. Llega la ambulancia, y mi cuñado levanta a una sumamente compungida Akane, y la lleva a la camilla. Siempre me ha sorprendido lo fuerte que es. Ella lo insulta y lo golpea. Siempre es así… ahora es cuando te acuerdas de todas las malas palabras que has oído en tu vida… y las repites. Todos reímos, y ella es llevada al hospital.

Estamos en espera de que salga alguien, el médico, o mi cuñado. Al fin, la puerta se abre, y sale el flamante padre con un pequeño bulto en brazos:

-"Mi hijo, Ranma Saotome Tendou… mi hijo…"

Se suelta llorando, y todos lo abrazamos, tratando de tener una mejor perspectiva del pequeño Ranma, y él pequeñito nos mira inquisitivamente, ojos azules como los de su padre, cabello negro, mucho cabello por cierto, y hermosísimos rasgos. Es un bebé perfecto, y bellísimo. A mi hermana la llevan a su cuarto, y le llevan al bebé.

Es increíble ver a esta joven familia junta. Cuanto amor hay, cuanta ternura, y ahora tienen un lazo mas fuerte todavía. Todos creemos que este amor durará para siempre.

Y yo estoy segura de eso.

Los ama, su hermana Kasumi.


End file.
